He Isn't Crazy
by Annasoo
Summary: Kim Jongin : Hyungku tidak gila! Dia hanya... hanya... /BadSummary/Kaisoo/Brothership/RnR juseyo...


Judul : He Isn't Crazy

Author : Annasoo

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Brothership, sad (Maybe?)

Author's note : Ini ff keduaku, temanya masih sama kayak ff pertamaku kemaren, brothership.. Btw, gomawo yang udah komen di ff pertamaku. Komen kalian makin membuat author semangat untuk menulis lagi.  
Author gak pintar cuap-cuap, sooo.. cekidot aja lah.. jgn lupa RnR ya..

"Hyuuung! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Selamanya tidak akan ada jawaban darinya.

"Hyuuung! Lihat aku dapat peringkat 1 di kelas!"

Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada ucapan selamat. Tidak ada pelukan hangat. Selamanya tidak akan pernah ada.

Karena hyungku adalah orang yang biasa kalian sebut sebagai 'orang gila'…

Aku adalah Kim Jongin, aku baru duduk dikelas 2 SMP. Aku mempunyai hyung yang 5 tahun lebih tua dariku, bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Dia adalah hyung terbaik didunia. Dia selalu mengantar-jemputku di sekolah, menemaniku bermain bola dan playstation serta membantuku mengerjakan PR. Pokoknya dia hyung paling baik didunia.

Namun hal itu berubah setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtua dan hyungku 6 bulan lalu...

 _Flashback 6 bulan yang lalu_

"Mereka kemana sih? Dari tadi kok belum sampai juga? Padahal acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai" Aku menggerutu tidak sabar menunggu orangtua dan hyungku yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagiku karena aku berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan memenangkan olimpiade matematika antar sekolah, jadi sekolah mengadakan acara penyerahan penghargaan kepada para pemenang olimpiade.

Riiing… Riiiing…

Handphoneku berbunyi dan kulihat dilayar tertera nomor asing.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Anda yang bernama Kim Jongin?"_

"Ya benar, saya Kim Jongin."

" _Kami dari kepolisian ingin memberitahukan bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtua dan saudara anda. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dirumah sakit."_

"Ke-kecelakaan?"

" _Ne.. Kami minta anda untuk segera kerumah sakit…"_

Praaak!

Handphoneku terlepas dari genggaman tanganku dan aku segera berlari keluar sekolah.

"Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.. Ya, tuhan, kumohon selamatkanlah mereka.. Hiks.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka.. Hiks.."

Aku terus berlari dan berlari dengan air mata membanjiri pipiku. Namun saat aku sadar bahwa rumah sakit yang aku tuju sangat jauh, aku segera berhenti dan memanggil taksi yang lewat. Didalam taksi, tak henti-hentinya aku berdoa agar mereka tidak apa-apa.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku langsung menuju bagian informasi.

"Korban kecelakaan yang barusan terjadi ada dimana?"

"Kecelakaan? Anda dari keluarga Kim?"

"Iya.. Saya anaknya.. Dimana orangtua dan hyungku sekarang?"

"Mereka ada diruang operasi yang ada diujung lorong sebelah kanan anda.."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih noona.."

Aku segera menuju ruang operasi dan tampak olehku seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan orangtua dan hyungku?"

"Anda ada hubungan apa dengan pasien?"

"Saya anaknya dok.. Bagaimana keadaan mereka dok?"

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi orangtua anda tidak bisa diselamatkan.."

Duniaku seakan hancur saat mendengar penuturan dokter. Orangtua yang tadi pagi kulihat masih sehat-sehat saja, sekarang sudah tidak ada..

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo-hyung… Bagaimana keadaan hyungku dok?"

"Saudara anda selamat setelah kami lakukan operasi terhadapnya tadi. Namun kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras sehingga kami belum bisa memastikan kapan saudara anda akan sadar.."

"Ta-tapi, hyungku masih bisa sadar kan dok?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kami belum bisa memastikan kapan saudara anda akan sadar.. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan saya turut berduka atas kedua orangtuamu."

"N-ne.."

Sesaat setelah dokter itu pergi, aku terduduk dilantai dan mulai menangis. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dalam sekejap, aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku.

 _Tuhan, sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa kau merebut kedua orangtuaku?_

 _2 minggu kemudian_

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

Tak ada jawaban. Benar saja, Kyungsoo hyung belum juga sadar selama dua minggu ini. Selama itu pula aku seperti menginap dirumah sakit ini. Aku cuma keluar saat akan membeli makanan, mengambil baju ganti dirumah atau saat kesekolah.

Seperti hari ini, aku langsung kerumah sakit saat pulang sekolah.

"Hyung, tadi disekolah aku dapat nilai sempurna saat ujian matematika dan kimia. Aku dipuji guru dan teman-temanku. Aku hebat kan hyung?"

Seperti inilah kebiasaanku setiap hari. Aku akan duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo hyung dan menceritakan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi padaku setiap harinya pada Kyungsoo hyung. Walaupun aku tahu, Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan pernah menjawab.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menundukkan kepalaku, "Hyung.. Kapan kau akan sadar? Cuma kau satu-satunya keluargaku sekarang.. Aku mohon hyung, sadarlah.."

"Emmgh… Appa.. Eomma.."

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo hyung. "Hyung, kau sudah sadar?"

"Appa.. Eomma.." Kyungsoo hyung tampak seperti mengigau dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Hyung, sadarlah.." Aku mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Kumohon bertahanlah.." Kyungsoo hyung mulai bergerak gelisah dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku panik melihat keadaannya dan langsung menekan tombol darurat. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang dokter beserta dua orang perawatnya. Dokter itu tampak menyuntikkan sesuatu ke Kyungsoo hyung yang membuatnya kembali tenang dan tertidur.

"Do-dok.. Kyungsoo hyung.. Hyungku kenapa dok?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin hyungmu teringat kejadian saat kecelakaan.. Dokter akan membawa hyungmu dulu untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut, oke?"

"N-ne, dok.."

Kyungsoo hyung dibawa keruang CT Scan. Dokter menyuruhku menunggu diluar selama proses pemeriksaan berlangsung. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir karena dipenuhi rasa cemas selama menunggu. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu, seorang perawat keluar dan menyuruhku masuk karena dokter tadi ingin membicarakan tentang keadaan Kyungsoo hyung. Dokter tadi tampak duduk disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi monitor yang menampilkan hasil CT Scan. Dokter itu menyuruhku duduk dan mulai menjelaskan keadaan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Hasil pemeriksaan CT Scan menunjukkan bahwa tidak terjadi kerusakan apa-apa di bagian otak hyungmu. Keadaannya cukup sehat."

Aku sungguh lega setelah mendengar penuturan dokter.

"Tapi ada sedikit gangguan dengan mental hyungmu."

"Ma-maksud dokter dengan mental hyung saya?"

"Begini, nampaknya kecelakaan kemarin membuat hyungmu mengalami depresi, bahkan sangat berat. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian kecelakaan itu. Itulah yang mengakibatkan hyungmu tadi bertingkah aneh."

"Ta-tapi, hyungku masih bisa disembuhkan kan dok?"

"Bisa dengan psikoterapi, tapi itupun tergantung dengan keinginan hyungmu untuk sembuh. Kami juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk kesembuhan hyungmu."

"Ne, terima kasih banyak dok.."

 _Flashback Off_

6 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun Kyungsoo hyung belum juga sembuh. Walaupun sekarang Kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah berteriak histeris lagi, tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk dengan pandangan kosong di sebuah bangku yang berada di depan teras rumah kami selama seharian. Menurut dokter, keadaan Kyungsoo hyung tidak membaik dikarenakan Kyungsoo hyung sendiri yang tidak mau lepas dari depresinya. Kyungsoo hyung seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kedua orang tua kami.

Karena keadaan hyungku yang seperti inilah, aku menjadi seperti seorang suster pribadi Kyungsoo hyung. Setiap pagi aku harus membangunkan Kyungsoo hyung dan memandikannya. Aku juga membuatkannya sarapan dan menyuapinya. Setelah itu kududukkan dia dibangku depan saat aku akan pergi kesekolah. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak menyewa jasa seorang suster, itu dikarenakan Kyungsoo hyung tidak mau diurusi orang lain selain aku. Dia akan berteriak kalau ada orang asing yang menyentuhnya. Capek memang, tapi apa boleh buat, dia satu-satunya keluargaku sekarang.

Dan pagi ini, seperti biasa aku akan mengurus Kyungsoo hyung sebelum berangkat sekolah. Setelah yakin dia sudah sarapan dan berpakaian rapi, dia kubawa keluar dan kududukkan dibangku depan seperti biasa. Aku bersimpuh didepannya dan kugenggam tangannya.

"Hyung, aku pergi kesekolah dulu ya.. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat karena aku harus ekskul basket dulu. Chanyeol hyung terus-terusan mengomel karena aku selalu bolos latihan.. Hyung tahu kan bagaimana cerewetnya Chanyeol hyung kalau sudah mengomel.. Huh, dasar Kapten Beagle.."

Aku bercerita panjang lebar, walaupun aku tahu semua perkataanku hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan kosong oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Hyung, kumohon cepatlah sembuh.." Kutatap matanya walau aku tahu hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan kosong. Segera kuseka air mataku dan memasang wajah senyum terbaikku.

"Baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu ya.. Aku akan usahakan agar bisa pulang cepat. Kalau hyung lapar, ambil saja makanan yang ada diatas meja makan. Tadi aku memasak lebih banyak supaya hyung bisa makan nanti." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

"Bye hyung! Baik-baik dirumah ya!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo hyung dan melangkah pergi.

 _Kapan kau akan sembuh hyung? Aku kesepian hyung.._

−SKIP−

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, akhirnya aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Salahkan Chanyeol hyung, si Kapten Beagle stress yang membuatku harus pulang sesore ini. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku harus mengurus Kyungsoo hyung, tapi Chanyeol hyung berkata aku harus latihan mengingat aku adalah pemain inti di tim basket.

Dan akhirnya, beginilah keadaanku sekarang. Berlari setengah mati dengan harapan bisa lebih cepat sampai kerumah. Saat pagar rumahku sudah tampak di mata, aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Kubuka pagar rumahku dan melihat ke teras, tempat biasanya Kyungsoo hyung duduk. Namun Kyungsoo hyung tidak ada disana. Aku langsung berlari memasuki rumah dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo hyung. Salah seorang pengurus rumah menyambutku didepan pintu.

"Anda sudah pulang, Tuan?"

"Ne, bibi Cho.. Dan berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'.. Kyungsoo hyung mana? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya diteras."

"Tu-tuan Kyungsoo.. Di-dia.." Bibi Cho tampak gelisah.

"Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Ya! Aku bilang kenapa dengan Kyungsoo hyung?!" Tanpa sadar aku membentaknya.

"Tuan Kyungsoo tadi dilempari batu oleh seseorang.. Dia bilang namanya adalah Kris, dan dia juga bilang kalau dia adalah sahabat dekat anda.. Sekarang Tuan Kyungsoo sedang dikamarnya karena tadi dia sempat pingsan.. Tapi tenang saja Tuan, tadi dokter sudah-"

Belum sempat Bibi Cho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo hyung. Kubuka pintu kamarnya dan kudapati dia sedang tertidur diranjangnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan dapat kulihat perban yang melilit kepalanya serta sebuah plester di pipinya.

Kyungsoo hyung perlahan membuka kedua matanya, "Hyung! Kau sudah sadar?!" Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan kosongnya, lagi. Aku bersimpuh didepannya dan menundukan kepalaku,

"Maafkan aku hyung.. Harusnya aku melindungimu.." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Si brengsek Kris! Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu!" Amarahku sedang memuncak sekarang. Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari kamar dan juga dari rumah untuk menuju tempat dimana aku bisa menemui Kris.

−SKIP−

Aku tiba disebuah rumah kosong yang berjarak kira-kira 3 km dari rumahku. Aku segera masuk dan mencari seseorang yang membuatku kesal setengah mati dari tadi.

"KRIS! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!" Aku berteriak yang menyebabkan suaraku menggema di rumah kosong ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Kim Jongin-ssi?" Tampak Kris keluar dari ruangan yang berada disebelah kananku. Dia bersender pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat didada.

Aku menghampirinya dan memegang kerah bajunya dengan kasar, "KAU TANYA KENAPA AKU KESINI?! SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU, KAU MASIH TANYA KENAPA AKU KESINI?!"

Dia tersenyum remeh padaku, "Oh, soal Kyungsoo.. Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengalahkanku di pertandingan taekwondo 7 bulan lalu. Karena dia, aku gagal menjadi juara pertama."

"MWO! Kau menghajar hyungku hanya karena kejadian yang terjadi 7 bulan lalu?!" Makin kueratkan cengkeraman tanganku pada kerah bajunya.

Namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan Kris, aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengendap-endap dibelakangku. Dan saat aku menoleh kebelakang…

 _Buaak!_

Seseorang memukul kepalaku cukup keras dengan balok kayu. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan mulai terhuyung jatuh kelantai. Kesadaranku perlahan memudar dan samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar suara Kris berbicara padaku.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani melawan seorang Kris, Kim Jongin-ssi. Omo, kepalamu berdarah! Jangan-jangan pukulan tadi mengenai sesuatu yang penting dikepalamu. Dan jangan-jangan kau juga akan sama seperti hyungmu, menjadi 'Orang Gila'. Hahahahahahaha!"

Kesadaranku makin memudar. Tapi sesaat sebelum pingsan seutuhnya, aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagiku..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DONGSAENGKU, KRIS WU!"

 _Kyungsoo-hyung?_

Aku pasti bermimpi karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo-hyung. Pabo Jongin, tidak mungkin hyung kesini.

 _Mianhe hyung, aku melanggar janjiku untuk menjagamu.. jaga dirimu hyung.._

Setelah itu, aku pingsan dan tidak tahu apa terjadi selanjutnya.

−SKIP−

Kubuka mataku perlahan, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Setelah terbiasa, yang kulihat adalah langit-langit berwarna serba putih.

 _Apakan aku sudah disurga?_ Pikirku.

Kurasakan tangan kananku seperti digenggam oleh seseorang. Saat aku menoleh, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Kyungsoo-hyung?"

Mungkin karena suaraku terlalu keras, Kyungsoo hyung sekarang bangun dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"JONGIN! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah! Hyung sangat khawatir karena kau sudah tertidur selama seminggu.." Kyungsoo hyung segera memelukku sangat erat.

 _Kyungsoo hyung memelukku? Kyungsoo hyung berbicara padaku? Tidak, tidak.. Aku pasti bermimpi.. Pabo Jongin.. Kau sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan.._

Kyungsoo hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, "Ya Jongin! Kau sudah sadar kan? Kenapa kau diam dari tadi?" Kyungsoo hyung mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Aww appo!" _Tunggu dulu.. Aku merasakan sakit.. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.._

Sontak aku langsung memeluknya, "I-ini benar kau hyung? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

Kyungsoo hyung melepaskan pelukan kami dan memegang kedua pipiku, "Pabo Jongin, tentu saja ini aku."

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dipipiku, "Hiks.. Hyung.. Akhirnya kau sadar.. Hiks.."

"Ya ya.. Kenapa menangis? Sejak kapan pabo Jongin, dongsaengku yang keras kepala dan super manja ini jadi cengeng?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap air mataku.

"A-aku tidak cengeng.. Aku hanya bahagia karena hyung sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi.. Hiks.. Selama ini aku kesepian karena hyung tidak mau berbicara lagi padaku.. Hiks.."

Kyungsoo hyung memelukkku dengan lembutnya, "Mianhae, hyung pasti sudah membuatmu sedih setiap hari… Hyung juga tidak bisa menghiburmu saat pemakaman eomma dan appa… Hyung terus menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kematian eomma dan appa.. Sedangkan kau bisa dengan tegarnya menghadapi ini semua.. Hyung merasa gagal sebagai seorang hyung…"

Kyungsoo hyung membenamkan wajahnya dibahuku dan kurasakan bahuku basah, Kyungsoo hyung menangis, "Hy-hyung, gwenchana?"

"Hiks.. Mianhae Jongin.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hyungmu yang pabo ini sudah membuatmu kesepian selama ini.. Hiks hiks.. Jeongmal mianhae Jonginnie.."

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan kami dan memegang kedua bahunya, "A-ani, aku tidak kesepian hyung. Hyung kan selalu menemaniku selama ini, yaah walaupun hyung tidak pernah bicara padaku, tapi aku bahagia hyung. Dan lagi sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah bersikap manja lagi dan sudah mulai mandiri. Jadi ada hikmahnya juga kejadian selama ini hyung.." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum terbaikku saat ini.

Dia mulai menyeka air matanya, "Hehehe… Pabo Jongin sudah tidak manja lagi? Kau pasti bercanda.."

"Aku serius hyuuung..! Buktinya aku yang selalu merawat hyung selama hyung sakit karena hyung tidak mau diurus orang lain selain aku. Mulai dari membuat makanan, memandikan, mengganti baju, dan maaasih banyak lagi."

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Kau bilang 'memandikan'?"

"Ne, memandikan.."

Mata Kyungsoo hyung langsung membesar seperti burung hantu, "Mwo?! Kau memandikanku?!"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Ha-hanya saja itu agak.."

"Agak apa hyung?"

"Agak…. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi.."

"N-ne hyung.." Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Tapi sudahlah. "Oh ya hyung, dari tadi aku penasaran, bagaimana hyung bisa sembuh dari.. Ehm… De-depresi hyung?" Ucapku hati-hati. Aku takut bakal menyinggung perasaannya kalau membicarakan soal depresinya.

"Oh soal itu.. Kau ingat saat kau ingin pergi menghajar Kris waktu itu?"

"Ne hyung…"

"Saat kau keluar dari kamar, hyung berpikir pasti kau tidak mampu melawan Kris yang terkenal licik itu. Hyung takut kalau hyung juga akan kehilanganmu setelah eomma dan appa. Mungkin karena rasa takut kehilangan itulah yang membuat hyung sadar dari depresi hyung."

"Hmmm.. Oh ya, hyung tidak terluka kan saat menolongku dari Kris waktu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. Kau kira untuk apa hyung menjuarai kejuaraan taekwondo kalau tidak bisa mengalahkan Kris. Itu hal yang sangat mudah bagi hyung."

"Jinjjayo?! Hahahaha… Akhirnya si brengsek itu kalah juga.. Hahahahahaha!"

 _PLETAK!_

"Auuww! Appoo! Ya! Hyung kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"Ya! Dari mana kau belajar kata 'brengsek' itu?!"

"Jadi hyung memukulku hanya karena aku mengucapkan kata 'brengsek'? Auuww appo…" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang nyeri.

"KIM JONGIN! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ini mengerikan, Kyungsoo hyung marah, "I-itu.. A-ku sering mendengar Chanyeol hyung berkata seperti itu kalau ada anggota basket yang tidak datang.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, takut menatapnya.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol! Sudah kubilang jangan sekali-kali menularkan sifatnya yang tidak benar padamu. Nampaknya besok aku harus menemuinya dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Dan kau Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang super mengerikan.

"N-ne hyung.."

"Sekali lagi hyung mendengarmu berkata seperti itu lagi, hyung akan membuatmu bernasib sama seperti Kris. Kau mengerti kan, Jonginnie? Hm?" Ucapnya sambil menjewer telingaku.

"Awww! Ne! Ne!"

"Mwoo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Hyung tidak mendengarmu?" Hyung makin kuat menarik telingaku.

"Aw! Aw! Ne! Ne! Aku janji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi!"

"Good boy.." Kyungsoo hyung melepas jewerannya dan beralih mengelus puncak kepalaku. Saat dia akan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku, langsung kupegang tangannya.

"Lagi hyuuung…"

Kyungsoo hyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Apanya yang lagi?"

"U-usap kepalaku lagi…" Kataku sambil menyodorkan kepalaku.

Kyungsoo hyung membulatkan matanya, "Hahahaha! Aigoo, ternyata Jonginnie yang manja belum hilang rupanya.. Hahaha.."

"A-aniii.. A-aku hanya rindu dengan usapan kepala dari hyung.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Arraseo.. Arraseo.. Jonginnie yang manja." Ledeknya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Aniiiii! Aku tidak manja!"

"Hahahaha! Arraseo.. Uri Jonginnie yang super manja."

"ANI!" 

END

Author's note : Gimana bagus gak? RnR aja ya guys.. hehehe.. Next FF is Romance, just wait 'kay,, hehehehe


End file.
